The Best Mistake of Ginny's Life
by Heaven's Devil Is Me
Summary: What does a chain of mistakes and accidents have to do with the best part of Ginny Weasley's life? R&R Please!


Title: The Best Mistakes of Ginny's Life  
  
Summary: What does a chain of mistakes and accidents have to do with the best part of Ginny Weasley's life?   
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I don't think my plot is very original so lets say I own some of it. All that I own is Tom Felton * drools* Actually I don't but hey! Can't a girl dream? I love you Tom!!!   
  
A/N: Hey all! I finally got off my lazy butt and started a story! I am excited. The plot bunnies attacked me… evil bunnies… Well I hope you enjoy, it's a D/G (Duh!) The setting is in Ginny's 6th year and the Dream Team's 7th year. I love you Tom!!   
  
***  
  
"Wake UP!!! Wake Up!!! Everybody!!! Wake UP!!!" shouted Molly Weasley at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ginny Weasley murmured into her pillow. She rolled over lazily to look at the time. 'Its only 7:02! Has that woman gone mad? I will not get up!' Soon she fell asleep like everyone else in the burrow, except for her mother.  
  
"Sweetie, wake up…" She heard a faint voice say.   
  
"Hmm…?" She grunted still asleep.  
  
'PING! DING! CLING!'  
  
"I'm Up! I'm Up!!!!" She tried to bolt upwards into a sitting position, forgetting it was slanted; she hit her head on the prickly ceiling. "Bloody hell!" Ginny cried when she a felt stinging sensation.   
  
"Ginny, dear, you better watch you're language and what you're doing. You almost knocked your self out there." Ginny's mom said standing over her, concern written all over her face. "Let me clean that cut, you stay still. It might sting a bit…"  
  
Ginny visibly winced. 'A bit? Try a lot!' "Thanks mom" Ginny said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"No problem, dear." Molly said with a warm smile, not hearing the sarcasm in her voice."Now get changed, Harry is coming today at 8:00. I want the house spic and span in less than an hour!"  
  
"I'll hurry, don't worry. I will tidy here a bit, then after breakfast I'll help de-gnome the garden."  
  
"Alright, just hurry with your room, its not very messy." Molly said happily. Ginny smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. When her mom left she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, comb her hair, and get dressed quickly.  
  
She came back into her bedroom and made her bed, folded the clothes on her floor and tidied up her bedroom a bit. 'There I am done!' She thought happily. 'I think I finished in record time! One last check in the mirror and I'll-'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! FRED!!! GEORGE!!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What's the problem?" Her mom said looking up.  
  
"The problem? The problem is… well can't you see??? My face is bright purple! They did something to my soap!!" She told her mom off frantically. Ginny continued to talk and mutter things that sounded a lot like 'kill' 'die' 'hell' and 'bloody' giving her mirror a death glare. She was on the verge of killing somebody.  
  
"I can barely notice it! Don't worry!" Mrs. Weasley said hastily.  
  
"Are you trying to humour me? Well its not working, help me cover it up!"  
  
"I'll get some make-up and if that doesn't work we can try some spells. All right?"  
  
"Fine, it will have to do, but I am not leaving my room until my face is normal."  
  
"I will be back in a minute with some concealer and foundation."  
  
Finally after 15 minutes of trying on make-up, creams and spells they gave up on covering the bright purple; now Ginny was sitting at the breakfast table looking like a glowing plum. 'How does she make me do things I don't want to?' Ginny was asking herself after her mother use a 'tone' with her.  
  
***  
  
De-gnoming the garden was awful; she was still purple, the gnomes were biting her, and her clothes were full of mud and dirt. The only good part was she got to hurl the little, stubby people over the fence.   
  
Harry arrived only minutes later and burst out laughing when he saw her. She then went a dark purple colour, as if to blush. She ran up to her bedroom very embarrassed and she hoping that within an hour the spell would wear off.  
  
She was right; the spell wore of in 30 minutes. She came down the stairs giving nothing in particular a menacing glare.   
  
'When I find those two...' She thought bitterly. Soon she found Fred and George in the basement (did they have one?) mixing ingredients for their next prank. She was yelling and cursing. They ran through the house and she followed, hot on their heels. They ran outside, and suddenly went inside and tried to lock the door quickly but she was too quick and she pushed her way through and came in. Running as fast as they could the twins went into the kitchen knowing their mother would be there. When Ginny saw her mother she stopped abruptly, tripped on a rug and fell face first.   
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought grumpily, picking her self off the floor, rubbing her nose and forehead, in obvious pain.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, at 11:00am the Weasleys, a very angry Ginny, and Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy supplies and robes. They were going to meet the Grangers at 11:30.   
  
Most of their shopping went smoothly except Ron spilt his pumpkin juice all over Ginny's favourite top by accident. When the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione (Ron begged if she could stay) finally came home, Ginny went up to her bedroom to write in her journal; but realized she forgot her new quills in a booth at the new place in Diagon Alley called CorelDraw's Café.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch?!"  
  
"Mom! Where is my Quidditch book?"  
  
"Don't yell"  
  
"Oh no! My books! Where have my books gone?"  
  
"My quills? Has anyone seen my quills?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, do you know where I put my owl treats?"  
  
"Who just kicked me!?"  
  
"Excuse me but do you know where my book bag went?"  
  
"Hello? Does anybody know where my Quidditch Through the Ages went?"  
  
"Ron, have you checked your book bag? Harry, Dear, your owl treats are on Ron's end table. Ginny, you left you quills at CorelDraw's Café remember? Hermione your book bag is already in the car. And Arthur nobody kicked you, you banged the chair leg underneath the table." Mrs. Weasley said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Thank you!" all the kids said back. "Oh" said Arthur embarrassed.   
  
  
  
It was already the beginning of the week, the day the kids went back to Hogwarts. The house was still busy even though only Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were going to school.   
  
It was a pouring outside, and boiling inside of the car, when they fit everybody in. The car ride was uneventful except a couple time people said things like Ron, your leg is touching mine; Sleep on somebody else's shoulder, and Eww Ginny Germs! (Mostly by Ron when Ginny says Ron, your leg is touching mine.  
  
At long last, they reached the train station and had less than 5 minutes left to board the train. Running there, Mrs. Weasley was yelling things like, "Pick up the pace", "Keep going, we're almost there" and "We'll be late if we don't hurry!"   
  
When they reached platforms 9 and 10 then made sure no one was looking and went through the barrier with less than a minute left.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay! YAY! I finished the first chapter. BTW, CorelDraw's Café is the name of a really old music band, I think, so it's not mine. Please Review! I want at least 3 reviews. The 2nd chapter already in progress. I am looking for a beta-reader, older than 12 please! :) 


End file.
